jatefandomcom-20200213-history
Top 100 Jate Moments
__FORCETOC__ Jate Moments 1 - 10 Episode Reference: Video: Jate...plus handcuffs! Summary: While held hostage at The Others' barracks, Kate receives a visit from Jack, who asks her whether The Others had hurt her. She replies that they hadn't, but senses something off with Jack. After he tells her that he struck a deal with Ben to permanently leave the island, he tells her that he'll bring back help. Kate, disappointed and hurt with Jack's decision, asks why Jack has decided to trust the Others. He tells her that he trusts them because she asked him to when Sawyer's life was on the line. Kate, putting two and two together, asks him what the Others told him about her and Sawyer. Before Jack could answer, however, they are rudely interrupted by Juliet, who informs Jack that it's time to leave the island. Before he walks away, Jack leans over to a devastated Kate and whispers, "I will come back here for you." GAWD. }} Episode Reference: Video: The Story Summary: While having Kate stitch up the wound on his back, Jack relays her a story about conquering fear. While still a resident, he accidentally punctured his patient's dural sac during surgery. He tells Kate that he allowed the fear to overtake him, but only for five seconds. Kate is moved by his emotion and honesty, and she tells him, matter-of-factly, that if that would've been her, she would've run for the door. Jack tells her that he doesn't believe that about her. In a way, he believes that she's a good, courageous person simply because she' "not running now." Since hearing his story, Kate has adopted Jack's method of counting to five when under duress. The vulnerability of this moment from both of them established the strong emotional connection that has set them apart from the other survivors. }} Episode Reference: Video: Jack's Proposal to Kate Summary: An amazing moment in Jack and Kate's relationship. Jack, haunted, by his past on the island, seeks to solidify the happiness in his life with Kate by proposing to her late one night after seeing Hurley. It's a beautiful, quiet proposal that perfectly exemplifies their relationship. Kate is beside herself with joy and emotion, as she tearfully accepts. Although the engagement doesn't last long due to some extenuating circumstances, this momentous occasion in their relationship shows how much they love each other and are willing and ready to spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. }} Episode Reference: Video: The Story: Redux Summary: After enabling Kate and Sawyer to escape the Barracks, Jack asks Kate to tell him the story he told her on the day of the crash as a way of letting him know that she's safe. She does, and both seem to experience a mixture of sadness, hopelessness and overwhelming emotion. The story has come to mean much more than what it really is; it is, ostensibly, a hearkening back to everything they had experienced together since their first encounter up till that moment, where the two are be separated, possibly never seeing each other again. Kate retells the story with such clarity and emotion, while Jack, determined to let Kate be happy in lieu of his own, tells her not to come back for him. And ya think Kate would really listen to such an order? Puah-ha... }} Episode Reference: Video: Jack/Kate Flashforward Summary: The infamous "snake in the mailbox" scene that turned the way we watch this show completely on its head featuring, of course, our two heroes, Jack and Kate. A drug-addled Jack finally reaches Kate on the phone, and she agrees to meet him out on a LAX tarmac. Kate is apprehensive while Jack tries to convince her that they must go back to the island. Angst seems to pervade their conversation, and by the time they part, it's clear that their broken bond is the cause of their pain and sadness. }} Episode Reference: Video: "Because I love you..." Summary: A monumental moment in Jate history. During the camp's trek to the radio tower, Jack tries to make Kate feel better about Sawyer going back to the beach without her. Kate's skeptical of Sawyer's motives, but Jack tells her that Sawyer said that because he wanted to protect Kate, which is the same reason why he asked Kate not to come back for him in Othersville. Kate asks Jack why he's sticking up for Sawyer, and Jack...oh, Jack. He pauses for a moment, then, as if to lay it all on line for this woman, sweetly tells her, "because I love you," smiles a little, then walks away. SQUEE!! His naked honesty floors Kate, and us, by the way, as she's left to ponder what it could all mean. Can somebody please smack her upside the head? Lolz... }} Episode Reference: Video: Ass Grabbing Summary: Kate wears Jack's shirt! Jack grabs Kate's butt! This Jate highlight of Season 4 proved that you don't need to show a lot of skin to be sexy. As far as cementing Jack and Kate's bliss with their relationship and each other, this scene had it all. After observing Jack reading to Aaron, Kate finds that this works as a natural aphrodisiac for her (not to mention wearing his dress shirts) as she turns on the doe eyes and tenderness for her man. Jack, likewise, returns the affection by ever-so-gently lifting her up for a pre-romp smooch, and before you know it, they're happily making their way towards, what we can certainly assume, the bedroom for some 'Aaron's-asleep-let's-get-it-on' action. }} Episode Reference: Video: The Hug of all Hugs Summary: One of the many occasions Kate tried to find an excuse to touch Jack. Jack gets trapped in a cave-in with Charlie while Kate and Sayid are off trying to triangulate Rousseau's signal. When Kate gets wind of Jack's dire situation via Sawyer, she quickly flees her duty as Sayid's signal triangulator to help Michael and Hurley dig out Jack. Actually, Kate did most of the work while Michael and Hurley stood there, looking dumbstruck. When Jack and Charlie emerge from the cave-in, relatively unharmed, Kate, overwhelmed with relief, throws her entire being into the hug of all hugs to embrace Jack, who looks really sooty, but really pleased that Kate cares about him so much. An early Season 1 classic. }} Episode Reference: Video: Morning...*smooch* Summary: Ahhh...domestic bliss. Ahhh...post-shower kisses. It's all in a day's work for Jack and Kate in this squeeworthy flashforward. Jack wakes up, finds a pair of sexy orange panties on the floor, and goes downstairs to clean up the wine glasses from the previous night's romantic tryst (probably). He enters into the bathroom, and finds Kate taking a hot, steamy shower. The two have a brief conversation about his 'scruff', and as Kate emerges from the shower, Jack's ready to greet her, towel in hand. But Kate doesn't care about covering her naked body up with a towel because it's just her boyfriend, Jack, and they say their 'good mornings' by playing tonsil hockey instead. You know they're probably doing it three times a day...at least. }} Episode Reference: Video: Their passionate kiss Summary: Another monumental moment in Jate history! Kate, freaked out by seeing a black horse in the jungle and witnessing the Wayne incarnate in Sawyer, flees the hatch. Jack finds her in the jungle, and demands to know what the hell happened to her. Crazy!Kate insists that she's going crazy, but Jack pulls her into a protective and soothing embrace. Kate, feeling vulnerable and safe, cups Jack's face in her hands and kisses him passionately. Jack soon responds, and before you know it, they're going at it on the jungle floor. Ok...not quite. Once they're able to rip each other's lips off of each other, Kate, realizing her sudden moment of vulnerability, backtracks away from Jack, and she's off and running. Jack is left looking a tad bit confused, and he drinks his sorrow away with his new platonic Girl Friday, Ana-Lucia. }} Jate Moments 11 - 20 Episode Reference: Video: "I can't!" Summary: One of the many utterances by Jack and Kate involving how they can't bear to be separated from each other when their chips are down. As Sawyer is about to be executed, Jack interrupts Pickett's manic vendetta against Sawyer by threatening to kill Ben if Kate and Sawyer aren't set free. Jack tells Kate she has an hour head start before he needs to operate on Ben to save him, and subsequently unleashing the likes of Pickett and his crew on her and Sawyer. Kate, realizing what's up, demands to know where he is, but Jack tells her to radio him that story (you know which one...) when she's safe; sort of a secret handshake kind of thing. Kate tearfully tells him that she can't leave without him - not once, not twice, but THREE TIMES, people. Jack, determined to get her safe, yells at her to run, Forrest, RUUUNNNN!! }} Episode Reference: Video: "It belonged to the man I killed!" Summary: An oldie, but a goodie. Jack, frustrated beyond hell and high water at Kate's lyin' and cheatin' ways, knows the jig has to be up when Kate asks him to wrench the Marshal's case from Sawyer's grubby hands. Having just found out about Kate's fugitive status and being the victim of her lies about her past, Jack demands that they open the case together. When they do, he finds a small envelope containing a toy airplane. Surprised at the unoffensive item, he starts demanding some answers from Kate. Kate's walls immediately prop up, and she tries to shut him out, but Jack's insistence causes Kate to blurt out the truth. She bursts into tears at this painful memory, and Jack, none too pleased with her or himself, leaves her to be alone for a while. Dramatic, prickly...really, it's just the beginning of the Jate push-pull saga. }} Episode Reference: Video: Glass Reunion Summary: After Jack refuses to perform Ben's spinal surgery, Ben and Juliet use Kate to try and persuade Jack to change his mind. Juliet brings Kate into Jack's glass cell with a bag over head. As soon as the hood is taken off, they see each other for the first time in several days, and both are taken with relief and emotion at the sight of each other in one piece. As they approach the glass wall dividing them, they ask if the other is ok (per usual), but Kate knows what she must do, and it kills her to ask him to do something she knows he does not want to do. The glass can represent many things regarding Jack and Kate's relationship, but one of the more obvious representations is how the two are so close to being together, but there is always something that prevents them from doing so definitively. }} Episode Reference: Video: "JACK!" Summary: A Jate trek is ALWAYS a good thing. On this particular one, Jack and Kate (oh...and Cholly) venture through the jungle to find the cockpit. Once there, they find the pilot, who quickly gets pulled up and out of the cockpit in a bloody mess. Jack is ever-so-protective of his new gal pal, and this whole sequence marks the beginning of the whole "You ok?...Yeah...you?" exchange, which seems to occur about every other episode nowadays. While being hotly pursued by Smokey, Jack gets separated from Kate when he goes back to help Charlie out of a jam and Kate, unable to see Jack from the trees, fears the worst. In fact, she's so scared that she screams out Jack's name in anguish, and remembering Jack's story about fear, counts to five. It's a wonderful callback to their first encounter, and again, shows who's the OTP around here. }} Episode Reference: Video: The First Jate Scene Summary: We knew Jate was the OTP when we were all treated to the first, real meaty conversation of the series between Jack and Kate. Jack, after playing hero all morning long, retreats down the shore to take a look at his wound. UGH, it's worse than he thought, and he can't reach back there as he's not Plasticman or anything. Luckily, a young woman steps out of the jungle, looking forlorn and rubbing her wrists. He asks her if she's ever used a needle, and while she's sewed her own drapes before, she's never had the pleasure of sewing up skin. She quickly tries to get out of it, but Jack insists, telling her that she "can do this." It's a beautiful moment of faith and trust between our two heroes, and provides the foundation that would set the course of their relationship throughout the series. }} Episode Reference: Video: "I'm not..." Summary: One of the most frustrating moments of Season 2...Kate and Jack go another Jate trek out to the "line" in search of negotiating a trade with the Others. While camping for the night, Kate springs one on Jack, apologizing for kissing him that day when she was Crazy!Kate. After mulling over it for a moment, Jack shows some grace as he tells her that he's not sorry that she kissed him. This surprises Kate, and both gaze upon each other for a moment. Then they both make a subtle move to kiss when....ARRRGGHH...it's Michael, busting out of the tall grass to interrupt a perfectly romantic moment between them. Seriously, nice timing, dude. }} Episode Reference: Video: Parking Garage Meeting Summary: A bittersweet scene that shows how much Jack and Kate need and accept each other time and again. After Kate gets her plea deal and is released, she's met by Jack at the parking garage of the courthouse, who, during the trial, had told the jury during his testimony that he no longer loved Kate. Upon hearing that, Kate looked understandably crushed. However, as they converse, Jack tells her that he didn't mean it when he said that, that he still loves her. Kate looks like she wants to melt into his arms, but would rather do it in the privacy of her home, so she asks him if he wants to come by for a visit. Jack declines, and it's evident that both want nothing more than to just be together. However, extenuating circumstances seem to dictate otherwise...wow. Shocker. }} Episode Reference: Video: Caught in a Net! Summary: Whee! Nothing like a gigantic net to bring our two lovebirds closer, literally. During their Jate trek to negotiate with the Others, Kate sets off one of Rousseau's crazy Indiana Jones traps that ensnares Jack and Kate into a huge net. They're trapped, face to face, hot body against hot body, as they try to find a way to escape. Kate almost touches Jack's bum while getting his gun, and Jack, ever so protective, holds onto Kate as they fall to the ground, she on top of him. It's a shame Jack had that gun with him, or else who knows what would've happened had they been stuck there for a while longer. }} Episode Reference: Video: "I'm Kate" "...Jack." Summary: As Jack and Kate chill out on the beach, talking about their personal experiences with the crash, Kate tells Jack that she thinks she knows where the cockpit is, and that if he's heading out there, she's going with him. Jack likes her spunk, and he realizes that he doesn't even know her name. Kate gives him a sweet smile, and tells him that her name is Kate. He tells her he's Jack. Then they smile at each other all cutesy-like, like they they just shared some fun little secret together, and it is seriously too cute for the island to handle so it interrupts them by unleashing Smokey to tear down some trees. Bring it on...it can't stop the Jate! }} Episode Reference: Video: "We should all be able to start over..." Summary: Yet another shining example of how much their love begets forgiveness and acceptance. After Jack's blow-up over Kate lying about knowing the Marshal, Jack sits on the beach, brooding about why he has such bad luck with women. Kate comes over and sits next to him, and offers to tell him about her past. However, Jack tells her that it doesn't who they were before the crash, and that everyone should be able to start over. Kate's heart squees, and the two continue sitting on the beach together while throwing each other a few angsty glances. Classic Jate. }} Jate Moments 21 - 30 Episode Reference: Video: Jack plays the piano! Summary: Another Jate reunion scene, this time at The Barracks where Jack is being held prisoner after having successfully performed Ben's spinal surgery. Kate, having trekked to the lion's den to rescue Jack, enters into the house where Jack's being held. As she enters, she hears a soft, melancholy tune being played and imagine her surprise to see Jack playing the piano. God, is there anything those beautiful doctor hands CAN'T do? SIGH. When Jack notices her, his face and his reaction belie his shock and sheer panic as he realizes the danger of Kate's return. He tells her to leave, but she refuses, insisting, once again, that she won't leave without him. Alas, she gets her butt captured, and Jack's powerless to do anything about it. More reunion scenes, please! }} Episode Reference: Video: "I have always been with you... Summary: A moment worthy of squee. As Jack and Kate are en route back to a civilization where Jack can finally slurp frappuccinos instead coconut juice, he tells Kate that they will have to lie in order to protect the remaining survivors they've left behind on the island. When he asks Kate if she's with him in convincing the rest of the O6 of this necessary move, Kate, in a crazy, unheard-of definitive move, unequivocally tells him, "I've always been with you," complete with weepy eyes and reassuring smile. Jack is taken aback by her unusual display of non-ambiguity, and he looks like he might collapse before her feet and whimper in relief at this new, improved version of KateBot. Ok, let's take away the cynicism and say that Kate is renewing Jack's faith in himself, and that's a big deal. }} Episode Reference: Video: Passion fruit seeds...guava seeds. Summary: A sweet, touching moment in Jate history. After their big fight in , Jack tries to smooth over his strife with Kate taking a few earnest baby steps. He watches her (and really not that stalker-like) as she collects passion fruit seeds out in the jungle. She responds hesitantly, yet looking mighty pleased with her talent to attract such a complicated man as Jack into her clutches and she diabolically invites him to take a look at her and Sun's garden. Eeevil!! Jack decides to offer the ultimate peace offering by sweetly going out and picking some guava seeds for her, and presents it to her all grade school-like, like "close your eyes and open your hand...TA-DA!" This scene is so sweet, it could give you a toothache. }} Episode Reference: Video: Thanks for the sling, Kate Summary: After Jack dislocates his shoulder during the cave-in, Kate sweetly surprises him by making him a makeshift sling out of a t-shirt. Jack expresses a tinge of regret when he asks Kate if she's headed back to the beach, which she affirms. Aren't they just, like, 15 minutes away from each other here? Both are acting as if she's heading off to Africa or some place remote, and even when it seems as if impending rescue is near, both look uber-angsty at the thought of getting rescued and leaving their island adventures behind them. You know, they could give each glances of longing OFF the island too. Sheesh, dramatic much? }} Episode Reference: Video: Jack plays God...how dare he?! Summary: One of the more dramatic scenarios Jack and Kate endure early on together. Outside of that, I'm stumped as to why this is in the Top 30. Maybe another faithful Jater can fill in the rest here? HELP. }} Episode Reference: Video: "He's my family too"...Aww! Summary: Sexy Jate stake-out! Ok, not that sexy, but it's as much of an emotional and heartfelt punch to Skate's gut, cos, even at Jate's lowest, they still find a way to emotionally reach out to one another. When Kate and Jack discover that the "client" looking to claim legal custody of Aaron is actually Claire's mamajama -- Aaron's grandmamajama -- they freak. But Jack thinks he can talk to Carole to help make her understand. A heartbroken Kate is skeptical, but Jack delivers his ace card: Aaron is his family too. Are ya reading between the lines here? Jack's essentially apologizing to Kate for what he said to her in his drunken state the last time, when he bellowed out that Kate wasn't even related to Aaron. Kate knows this. Jaters know this. Some people, on the other hand, don't get it, and probably never will. And because Kate gets it, she proceeds into a flood of tears at his endearment, and allows Jack to "fix" it for her. Trust. It's a beautiful thing. }} Episode Reference: Video: Let's sink our way off Craphole, eh? Summary: Another sweet and flirty Jate exchange. What makes this one so special is how Kate lets a part of mysterious past slip, so at ease is she around Jack. Yes, she is. When Kate tells Jack that "sinking" is something she and her mother used to do when she was a young lass, Jack is as surprised at her openness as we are for a moment. When he catches her sudden self-consciousness at the reveal, he very sweetly changes the subject, and blurts out some lame, but cute, joke about sinking their way off Craphole Island. Just another moment that illustrates how in tune they are with each other, that unspoken empathy that makes Jate so friggin' adorable. }} Episode Reference: Video: I wish you really were checking out my ass...wahhh Summary: Ok, really, HOTRS is one big, fat Jate party...I mean, scene after scene just slathers itself with the Jate love. Ja-mazing. In this one, Jack and Kate are huffing and puffing their way back to the beach with, like, 50 water bottles. Kate stops to tie her shoe while Jack stands behind her. As Kate sneaks a look back at Jack, she kinda chortles in that confident way when she knows she's on top of the world because Jack is staring directly at her ASS! She asks him if he is, then goads him into admitting he's a sexy horndog. Jack denies he's being a horndog at the moment, and that she'd know if he were being a horndog. Oy vay. What does that mean exactly? Tell us. Show us. Take off your clothes. Anyway, Kate's disappointed cos it seems like he really is thinking about his leader stuff, and she tries to pass it off like she don't care. But she SO DOES. Don't lie, bitch! }} Episode Reference: Video: Don't touch...her!...zzzz... Summary: I think we've already covered the fact that neither would never, EVER leave the other behind, right? During the finale of the second season, Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley find themselves ambushed by The Others. Sawyer gets the first hit, and while Kate looks concerned, she quickly bails on him in the face of danger. Wow. Are we supposed to be impressed? Jack makes damn sure that he is with Kate as they run to safety. Unfortunately, Kate then gets the dart, stumbles and falls. Oh, does that make Jack pissed or what! He shoots some blanks in the direction of a bunch of trees, then lifts up Kate's limp body and attempts to carry her off like a sack of potatoes. He's not leaving her behind, dammit! Alas, Jack, himself, gets shot, but right when The Others get near them, he tries to SHIELD Kate with his own body from them in his groggy state. The man just doesn't give up! He'll protect her till the day he dies...or until he falls asleep. }} Episode Reference: Video: Can't die before I say... Summary: SNBH was certainly a Jatey episode, no? I think we can safely say that, in this moment, Kate was as sure of her love for Jack as she'd ever been, and that losing him would absolutely wreck her to pieces. After Jack made a bunch of lame excuses to Juliet about Kate "holding a mirror" so he watch his own surgery, Kate made damn sure she'd work her ass off to be the best "mirror-holder" this side of Craphole Island. But when Jack started suffering from the physical pain, it was as if she was too. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she choked out Jack's name as he did hers. GOD, WHY CAN'T THEY JUST SAY THAT THEY LOVE EACH OTHER?! Eh, no matter. What matters here isn't what they say, but what they're NOT saying. The pain in their voices as they say each others' names, the desperation in their eyes, the tears -- all of that unspoken shit speaks volumes. Louder than bombs, people. }} Episode Reference: Video: Blink once if you love me... Summary: So, earlier in this episode, Kate and Sawyer shared a moment that indicated they could nicely bond over the September issue of Guns 'n' Ammo...they shot at a bunch of Others. That may be Skate's M.O., fine, whatever. But for those of us wanting something a bit more OTP-related, look no further than this Jate moment from the same episode. As our heroes, tied-up and gagged, are about to get shipped off to Othersville, Jack and Kate telepathically send each other some serious "We'll be ok. And if we aren't, then just know, baby..I love you" eyes before getting the burlap sack. And not only is their gaze trained on each other like white on rice, but TPTB chose to illustrate it in SLOW MOTION. Oh, did you guys know that Sawyer was also in this scene? It's always jarring to see Jack and Kate having this poignant, heartfelt moment, then..blip! Oh yeah...Sawyer's there too. I forgot. }} Jate Moments 31 - 40 Episode Reference: Video: Thou shalt not speaketh death! Summary: A grave Jate moment. Squeeworthy nonetheless. First, both of them are deathly afraid of what could happen here: Jack needs surgery, and on a deserted island with no medical shit, all they have to rely on is a scalpel, some novacaine and good fortune. Oh, and Juliet, but we trust her skillz. What neither Kate nor Jack want to admit at first is that Jack could very well die, and even though Kate tries to keep the mood light by recalling how she's gonna get to play Nurse Kate once again to Jack, Jack finally takes the opportunity to address the elephant on the beach, "If anything should happen to me...you can have my diorama collection that I made out of water bottles. Oh and tell Rose that, sometimes, I didn't wash my hands before dinnertime. Tell her I'm sorry for that." Kate's having none of it; so unfathomable is the idea that life would go on without Jack, so she tells him to shut his damn piehole. And sweet Jack, good-natured even in the face of death, says, "fair enough," and secretly loves his feisty lady friend, soon-to-be lovaaahh.... }} Episode Reference: Video: The hatch can wait, dammit! Summary: Ahh...love. It makes you do things you only read about in cheesy romance novels, or Disney movies. In this case, being marooned on a crazy island isn't gonna stop Jack from being the perfect gentleman that he naturally is, and needless to say, it melts us and Kate into a lazy puddle of goo when he shows that side of himself. After Jack whups Sawyer's petulant ass in Texas Hold 'Em, Kate catches up to Jack, who's en route to glare some more at Benry in the hatch. Kate tries to tag along by saying she needs to shower (as if she showers...ha!), but Jack tells her the plumbing's out of whack, so no go. Kate looks sorely disappointed cos it's obvious to us that she just wants to spend some time with her big hero. But do not fear, Kate, cos Jack, very sweetly, asks Kate if he can walk her back to the beach. Squeeee!! Kate rewards him with the sweetest, happiest smile this side of Craphole island, but then they're interrupted by some flashing light thingy off in the distance that has no importance to me whatsoever. URGHH, flashy light thingy, burn out already!! }} Episode Reference: Video: It wasn't all misery, you fool! Summary: Oh Kate. For five years, we’ve all sat here and wondered what it’d be like to actually have you say or do something straightforward, something shockingly blatant when it comes to your true feelings. Congratulations, Kate darling…the writers have finally allowed you to cross that threshold. In this Season 5 stunner, while our heroes are tied up in the Others’ captivity, Jack yammers on about how the plan to detonate Jughead will allow everything that happened since they all first crashed on the island to un-exist itself, tabula rasa that shit and send a big “EFF YOU” to Craphole Island. What that means, of course, is that there’s the chance that Jack and Kate will have landed safely at LAX, therefore never meeting as they did on the island. Jack, of course, is only thinking about everyone else outside of Jate, but Kate, the selfish princess that she is, is only thinking of JATE. So she asks him, “What about us?” Jack tells her that all the misery they’ve all experienced will be done with, to which Kate, offended, huffs, “It was NOT all misery.” Jack realizes she’s referring to (Jate) and sadly tells her that “enough of it was…” as in, “I’m so sorry I made YOU miserable.” Kate tries her damnedest not to bawl her eyes out cos she thinks she’s made JACK miserable. These crazy kids…when will they ever learn?! }} Episode Reference: Video: Superimposition Time! Summary: Ok, so technically, there's no Jate interaction here, but we love how TPTB have decided to use a visual style to show who's OTP around here. We're talking about "superimposition", and here they layer Jack's and Kate's sad faces to show how much they already miss each other to bits. Backstory: Jack's at the caves, Kate's on the beach. They're probably not even separated by a mile or two away from each other, and yet they're DEVASTATED and PAINED over their little separation. Add Willie Nelson nasally crooning, "These are your friends/But are they real friends/Do they love you the same as me/Are you sure that this is where you want to be?", and this little gem has the making of heartstrings-being-tugged written all over it. }} ----